doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Naklab Peninsula
the Naklab (nak lab) Peninsula is a major geographical feature of Eastern Kakhor. The peninsula makes up the northern section of the easternmost edge of the continent and closing in the eastern side of the Atlan Sea. It has been home to the Dnalak ethnic group for millennia, and has a rich history. Timeline * -10000 - Proto-Dnalak people settle the Naklab Peninsula from the Perocadh Peninsula or Zanatal (via land bridges), ousting early Tocsazi tribes in the area * -5000 - Dnalak pastoralists dominate the peninsula, migrations are seasonal and certain tribes herd animals suited to different migration patterns. * -4000 - Agriculture (particularly in the northern coastal plain) leads to permanent settlement around this time. Tribes often raid each other for farmland, herds, and women, but remain in a similar location * -3900s - Peroatlan traders from Zanatal begin regular trade with coastal Dnalak tribes, these tribes, who would become the Apolak ethnic group, develop a maritime economy * -3800 to -3600 - Peroatlan traders and settlers found a series of colonies along the western coast of the Peninsula. ** Conflicts sparked by their arrival result in the dislocation and migration of the Apolak people to the south *-3500s - City states begin to dot the coastlines and river valleys. The most prominent early cities are Dlamanad, Arogesu, and Inek **Peroatlan colonies are (from north to south) Nalakalha, Ushapera, and Kimelha, each ruled independently. **-3450 - Apodnad is founded by the migrating Apolak people when they reach the mouth of the Apo River. * -3452 to -3450 - Ushanghal sets out to conquer the Peroatlan colonies on the Naklab Peninsula but is blown off course. After a few months out at sea, the fleet limps back to Atalha, unsuccessful. * -3412 Solanghal and his brother Zanarok lead another expedition to conquer the Naklab Peninsula. A storm strikes the fleet soon after departure, sinking several ships, and superstitious sailors deem the journey against the will of the gods and refuse to continue. * -3400 Arogesu rises to prominence among the northern cities. The legendary Chief Dorad conquers three cities and lays siege to Peroatlan-held Nalakalha by -3384. ** Later writings say the siege lasted for 25 years, but it's likely that this was an exaggeration. * -3354 - Dorad is killed in battle against the Inekalak. A city is founded in his honor named Doradnad ** Arogesu quickly loses it's grasp on the northern peninsula, reduced to the single city by -3350 * -3250 The central cities of Abradna and Forenad forge a trade alliance with Ushapera. Both parties grow prosperous from the growing east-west trade from the Atlan Sea. Third Millennium Before * -2720 The Perothin Empire under Ushanka the Conquerer lands their first expedition from Zanatal. ** by -2718 they have secured the allegiance of the Peroatlan cities without much violence ** -2716 Perothin forces take Dlamanad, which was caught unprepared ** Later the same year, Arogesu turns back the Perothin army at the first Battle of the Doren River * -2714 Peroth ends their first campaign, having lost gains beyond Dlamanad and the Peroatlan coastal lands * -2658 Peroth launches its second invasion of the peninsula, beating back Arogesui forces ** -2652 Arogesu succumbs to siege * -2646 Abradna is taken by Perothin forces, amid disunity among central and southern Dnalak cities * -2437 Peroth launches a third campaign under Emperor Madeshumax in an effort to control the entire interior of the peninsula * -2435 Inek and Forenad lead in the creation of the First Dnaldla Coalition to repulse the Perothin armies. This is the first major unification of Dnalak peoples as one entity (beyond the conquests of Dorad) * -2433 the young Dnaldla coalition routs the Perothin army at Abradna (primarily due to sheer numbers) * -2432 Dnaldla forces march north to recapture the northern cities, emboldened by their victory ** -2430 While approaching Dlamanad, Coalition forces are ambushed by a Perothin relief force, causing them to retreat to regroup. ** The army moved on to Arogesu in the East, hoping to free the city and bolster their armies. ** -2429 Dnalak catapults prevent sea-bound reinforcements from releiving the city, and it surrenders * -2427 The Second Battle of the Doren River results in the shattering of the Coalition army. Coalition forces flee south to regroup in Abradna and Arogesu is retaken without a fight Category:Regional Timelines